


Mask of the Phantom

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd day of SakuAtsu week 2020, M/M, Masks, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, They are all actors, Twitter Prompt, atsumu sucks at singing, dont kill me if i made things weird, masks prompt, oikawa is raoul and annoys the shit out of everyone, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Come, my angel of music...Au where Atsumu is an actor and has to star in the Phantom of the Opera as Christine and Sakusa is playing the Phantom.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Mask of the Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! Welcome to the second day of SakuAtsu week 2020! This is based on a Tier 1 prompt from Twitter, which is 'masks' and when I saw it, I immediately thought of Phantom of the Opera. My friend is a mad fan of this (and believe me, she drives me insane with it) so kinda glad she made me watch it until I felt sick (no offence to fans of the musical). 
> 
> Its a bit early since its still the 6th of April on my end but already 7th of April for others so thought I should post it first anyways before bed.
> 
> This is a super random story so bear with me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I should be doing my thesis but heck, SakuAtsu first!

Miya Atsumu loved being in the spotlight. Ever since he could walk, he was always trying to get the attention of the crowd, much to the chagrin of his older twin who wished his brother would get obliterated and go to hell for making his life miserable.

“If you want to be in the spotlight so much, just go join a theatre or something! That would help you get what you want and out of my face!” Osamu had yelled one day and just to prove a point, Atsumu had gone for an audition and bam, he got the role. Osamu felt that had been the worst decision he ever made in enhancing his brother’s ego and popularity as he began to climb the ladder known as acting and becoming a rising star in Japan’s acting industry.

Atsumu, on the other hand, had been perfectly happy that for once in his life, he had listened to his older brother and was now basking in the glory that he had always wanted to have. With the fans squealing his name and his face plastered on every billboard, he thought the high ride to heaven would never stop when he landed his next big role.

“The Phantom of the Opera? Isn’t that the one where the guy wears a mask and rides a boat with the lady he captures?” Atsumu whistled as his brother, now his manager sat across from him in the limo as they rode back to their penthouse. The Miya brothers were now stars in the industry, although Atsumu was the one who got most of the looks since Osamu rather slink in the background and made sure his brother did his work.

“Yes, although now they’re going to make a twist to it. They plan to make ‘Christine’ a guy this time, just to see how things would go in the audience. People have been saying they’ve been wanting to see you kiss a guy on stage and now is your chance.”

“So why the hell does it need to be this?”

“Suna is the director and he said you will be perfect for the role of Christine.”

“What the hell is wrong with your boyfriend? Is there something wrong with his head? I should be the Phantom, the main lead, not the damsel in distress!” Atsumu whined as his twin sighed. He was already getting a headache from having to hear his brother whining all the time and when Suna had brought up the idea of Atsumu staring as one of the main leads in his show, Osamu thought it would be the end of him.

Anyway, Atsumu found himself with the script not too long after and watching reruns of how to sing each of the songs. While they have all been translated into Japanese and he didn’t have to speak much English, he was still having trouble trying to sing since he wasn’t exactly cut out for it. Even as Suna tried to give him vocal lessons, he always found himself squawking more like a chicken than actually singing.

“For goodness sakes, showtime is in a month and you don’t sound any better than a rubber chicken we can get from a five-dollar shop!” Osamu groaned as he leaned back in his chair, close to chucking the script into his brother’s face as Atsumu wailed, “I didn’t think singing would be this difficult!” They were in the living room of their home and if it weren’t for the fact that they were on the top floor of a high rise building, Atsumu would have probably shattered the ears and windows of everyone in the vicinity with his horrible voice. Osamu was beginning to question his boyfriend’s skills in picking cast members, although he did find his reason very interesting.

“Well, you better do something about it unless you want to lose your role or make yourself look like an idiot on stage. Imagine you appearing in social media as the ‘Actor who squawks more than he talks’. That would be something.”

“Shut yer trap and try and help me out here!” Atsumu whined as Osamu pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I might know someone who is willing to help you out, although you better shut yer trap. The guy can be a bit… sensitive.”

Which was how Atsumu found himself waiting in the theatre studio, the place empty save for him and his bag. He had already gone to try and do some vocal exercise, warming up his throat for the person who was going to teach him. He was just as mysterious as the role of the character he was going to play and even though Atsumu was supposed to star next to him and even kiss him at the end, he hadn’t even got a glimpse of his face.

The door of the studio slowly opened, a man poking his head through it as he scowled.

“It stinks,” he murmured as he took out air freshener and began to spray the room. Atsumu could only gawk at the man, his curly hair framing his face and the hint of a beauty mark on his cheek. His hooded black eyes stared back at him as though he was looking at a cockroach and even though he wore a white mask over his mouth, Atsumu could tell the man had a scowl that rivalled the famous volleyball player Kageyama, whose scowl had been legendary since his middle school days.

Sakusa Kiyomi, the mysophobic actor and the King of Musical Theatre in Japan. He had such a maddening fear of germs that the theatre he worked for had to clean the seats and the entire stage every single time he steps on. The only reason he was given that privilege was that he had one of the best singing voices in the country and stared in many famous plays. Atsumu had no idea how his fans could tolerate him; he never even bothered shaking hands with them after a show, which was an insult for Atsumu considering meeting the fans was one of the main reasons he was in the business in the first place.

“Did you shower before you come in?” Sakusa asked as Atsumu gaped, “Come on! I showered before coming here?’

“So why do you smell like sewage?” the man growled before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Whatever. Let’s get to work. Unless you want my ears to pop during the performance, you better buck up with your singing,” he scowled as he tugged down his mask. Atsumu sucked in a breath at his beautiful face, his lips pulled in a scowl as he eyed Atsumu.

Slowly, he walked through with Atsumu on vocal exercises, wincing at how bad Atsumu was when he was singing certain parts of the song. At one point, Sakusa was covering his ears as he used his script to smack Atsumu on the face when he couldn’t hear him telling to shut up.

“What the hell is up with your voice? You sound like you’re squawking!”

“My brother keeps telling me that! That’s why I’m here now dammit!”

“You’re beyond hope. This is why I never approve of movie actors trying to star in musicals. You’re all looks and no voice,” Sakusa growled as he marched over to Atsumu and placed a hand on his stomach. Atsumu felt the wind getting knocked out of him as he grunted, feeling the warmth of Sakusa’s hand on his shirt. He would have felt much happier if Sakusa hadn’t looked like he was touching a corpse, the other man biting his lip as he guided him through the steps.

“You sing from your stomach, not just from your throat. Concentrate all your energy here and bring it up. That way, you wouldn’t get out of breath too much and you would be able to produce a stronger voice. Like so,” Sakusa said as he slowly released Atsumu, stepping back as he opened his mouth and sang.

Atsumu nearly dropped dead when the beautiful sound escaped from Sakusa’s lips, his baritone voice deep and haunting as he sang. Atsumu could imagine him in his costume as the Phantom, wrapped in darkness and shadows as he seduced Christine into going with him into the dark. Heck, he had already seduced Atsumu like this, how the hell was he even going to concentrate when he was on stage?

Sakusa continued to drill him through the exercises until he felt his ribs and stomach aching. He felt more winded than he ever had when he had to perform stunts for his movies, feeling as though he had run a marathon with all that singing.

When it was close to lunchtime, the door popped open to show a sleepy-looking Suna Rintarou, the director and head of Inarizaki Theatre. He waved to them in greeting, the two actors bowing as Osamu slunk in from behind. He looked surprised that Sakusa hadn’t murdered him yet and Atsumu gave his twin a wink as Suna clapped his hands.

“Since you’ve done all the exercises, how about you try singing a duet?”

“Eh, so soon?! I’m exhausted!” Atsumu croaked as Sakusa guzzled down some water. Suna moved to sit in one of the spare chairs littering the room, tapping his clipboard on his knee as he sighed, “Showtime is in a month and you two have yet to practice even one bit together. I know you are good on stage and can memorise your lines, but this show is about bringing words to life through song. Feel the power of the words, feel the ache and pain of Christine as she calls out to her Angel of Music.”

“Heck, I can’t even sing the freaking national anthem properly,” Atsumu mumbled as Suna turned to Sakusa.

“Sakusa, what song do you think he would be able to sing now?”

“At this rate, even the main theme would be difficult.”

“Well then, how about a demonstration?” Suna asked as Sakusa nodded, wiping his wet mouth with a tissue before turning to Atsumu. Atsumu gawked as he grabbed his script, managing to find the lyrics before turning to his brother.

“No music.”

“Eh?! How is it going to help when I don’t even know the tune right?”

“Shut up and just freaking sing!”

Atsumu sighed as he opened his mouth, singing the first verse of his song. His voice came out a bit more squeaky than it should have, although it was much beter than before. When he finally ended his part, Sakusa began to sing and once again, he was taken away by the strength of his voice.

Holy shit, how was he going to avoid fainting on the stage from his voice?

…

“Richard! I believe we made a discovery in Miss Daae,” Firmin, one of the managers of the theatre grinned as he chatted with Raoul. Raoul, who was played by Oikawa Tooru, smiled as he excused himself.

“Gentlemen. If you wouldn’t mind. This one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied.”

Atsumu scoffed under his breath at how some of the ladies in the stands swooned at his voice. Oikawa was one hell of a drama queen and was an actor who often fought with Atsumu for the spot of best actor. Somehow he managed to land a role in The Phantom of the Opera as well and Atsumu had to try not to die whenever he had to kiss him.

Shit, why did Suna even want him to play a woman???

The conversation with Oikawa/ Raoul flies over Atsumu’s head as he speaks to him, Atsumu’s heart pounding with anticipation as he fusses over his hair. As Raoul peaks of getting his hat and waiting for him, Atsumu slowly raised his head to look into the mirror, a smirk curling on his lips as he saw Sakusa appearing on the other side of the mirror. The haunting music begins to fill the air as Sakusa sings, his voice low and haunting as it tugs at Atsumu’s heart, his hand reaching to touch Sakusa in the mirror as Sakusa sang.

“I am your Angel of Music…. Come to me: Angel of Music.”

Oh lord, did he sound like an Angel of Music then. Atsumu had already lost his track of thoughts as he was taken into the mirror, Sakusa’s cold hand grasping onto his own as Oikawa called out his name and trying to break down the door. Atsumu wanted to snicker at how the door was stuck much harder than it normally was and Oikawa was close to cursing out of context as he was pulled into the mirror.

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . .

that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . .

And do I dream again? For now I find

the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind . . .

Sing once again with me our strange duet . . .

My power over you grows stronger yet . . .

And though you turn from me, to glance behind,

the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind . . .

Atsumu wanted to lean into Sakusa as they moved across the stage. Smoke began to rise as they moved through, candles rising from the stage to light their way as the audience stared and gasped with awe. Atsumu had to do everything in his power to not turn his head to look at Sakusa, his black curls spilling over his neck as a white mask covered his face.

All too soon, they reached the interval and Atsumu found himself standing in the corridor, gulping some water as he waited to get into the bathroom. His throat was a bit hoarse from singing so much but he felt good from hearing Sakusa’s voice guiding him throughout the play. Heck, he thought he might have continued squawking like a chicken if Sakusa hadn’t taught him how to sing.

“What are you doing here? Show’s about to start,” Sakusa said as he walked past him. He had just finished getting decked out for the next half of the show, part of his face obscured under yet another mask to show the disfigured Phantom underneath. With his white mask on, he still looked as handsome as before and Atsumu couldn’t help but reach out to tug at his mask.

“Oi, don’t go ruining the makeup,” Sakusa hissed as Atsumu smirked, “Omi omi, you looks so ravishing tonight, I just want to ruin your pretty face.”

Sakusa shuddered as Atsumu’s hand slipped under his mask, reaching to tug it off as Sakusa growled, “Don’t you dare, Miya.”

Atsumu merely smirked as his hand moved to cup Sakusa’s cheek, moving to bend over and kiss him on the cheek as his breath ghosted his ear. He could feel Sakusa trembling under him, a grin on Atsumu’s lips as he whispered, “I can’t wait to take off your mask tonight.”

…

Sakusa Kiyomi had no idea why he had agreed to do this in the first place.

Sure, the play was something he had always wanted to do but when he had been asked to pick someone to star opposite him, he had the chance to pick someone of his choosing. Considering he had to kiss them, which he shuddered at the thought of having to come into skin contact with them.

The name that came out of his own lips surprisingly surprised him, even making Suna raise an eyebrow as he confirmed the name of the actor. Sakusa came to know the actor as his biggest nightmare and regret, and also the very bane of his existence.

While Miya Atsumu was very good looking and had a mouth that charmed everyone he spoke to, his singing voice was a different matter entirely. Sakusa was very sure he had heard chickens that squawked better than Atsumu, who had zero talent for singing. Considering it was too late for them to change the cast, they had to make to with what they had and use Atsumu.

The first time Sakusa had come across Atsumu was when they were teenagers, both competing for the same movie role. Both of them were rising stars in the industry but Sakusa had no interest in continuing to play on the big screen. The fact that all of his moves could be performed by a stunt double and even his face edited by CGI was something he found ridiculous. He wanted the thrill of doing everything on his own, to allow the audience so see him act like his true self without the help of technology.

So he had been very glad that he lost the role to Atsumu. Atsumu was much more suited for the role anyway with his mouth and looks. The boy couldn’t do anything for shit by himself and while his words made Sakusa want to murder him, he heard a beautiful voice calling out to him from beneath the sarcasm and wit, lulling him closer.

He had gone to the bathroom to catch a breath when he heard Atsumu humming to himself in the bathroom. The boy was standing in front of the mirror, styling his hair as he hummed, his soft voice sending chills down Sakusa’s spine before Atsumu noticed him standing there and grew red to the point steam was coming out.

“I.. I wasn’t singing or anything, see ya!” he had yelled as he bolted out of the bathroom. Sakusa could still hear his sweet melody in his ears, and he wanted to hear it once again.

If he couldn’t join Miya Atsumu in the acting world, he would have to drag him into the musical world with him.

Sakusa soon became a sensation in the musical industry, his powerful singing voice enrapturing the audience. Even though he scowled a lot more than he smiled, it still allowed him to become one of the most popular actors in the industry, even going as far to butting heads with Atsumu for best actor award on a few occasions. Even though the two industries were separate, he and Atsumu would always come clashing for some funny reason.

Maybe it was fate that led Atsumu to where he was now. Sakusa enjoyed seeing Atsumu writhed in despair for not being able to get his singing right, laughing at his misery as he squawked like a chicken. He had no idea what came over him to pick him as his partner but he hoped to hear the voice.

“Come here,” he growled as he placed a hand on Atsumu’s stomach. Normally he would be hesitating to touch anyone considering he had no idea on where they had been and knowing a man like Atsumu, the guy must have been rolling in filth and who knew what. He shuddered as he pressed a hand on his stomach, trying to guide him to sing from his belly when he felt a breath ghosting his cheek. It took Sakusa everything in his power to not bolt away and sanitise his face, but at the same time, he wished Atsumu would just close the distance and send him into bliss.

Atsumu managed to reach opening night without much problems surprisingly. Sakusa himself had been agitated about performing but the moment he saw Atsumu take to the stage, confident as he danced with the other dancers, he felt himself smile behind his mask as he whisked his cape behind him.

He couldn’t wait for Atsumu to peel off the mask that he hid himself behind all the time.

“Come to me, my sweet Angel of Music,” Sakusa grinned as he walked off the stage, his footsteps echoing across the steps as he walked towards his angel of music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was so random... ahhh!!!!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime! (for both accounts).
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments, they really make my day.


End file.
